


Vert

by miladys-winter (lykxxn)



Series: The Garrison [9]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Character Study, Colours, Gen, green - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 04:44:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7603876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lykxxn/pseuds/miladys-winter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Green ruled the olive-skinned little boy's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vert

**Author's Note:**

> Personal challenge for myself: a oneshot for each character, the prompt being a random colour, min 100 words - max 500 words

Green ruled the olive-skinned little boy's life. Green was good. It meant  _you can cross the road now_ or  _you did well_ or _today has been good_. Green was the colour of the plant he put in his goldfish tank. Green was the colour of the leaves on the trees and it always reminded him of  _The Jungle Book_ , his favourite film.

There was always a little glass bowl of mints on the coffee table, as well as a bowl of fresh apples and pears. Sometimes he would walk through tall grass to pick them.

Green was the colour of his eyes. D'Artagnan saw them as he took out the knife from his pocket.

His therapist was eating an avocado for lunch the first time he saw her. The next time, she shared some kiwi with him. She used colours to help him tell her how good or bad a day had been for him. They were like traffic lights. At first there was no green. But d'Artagnan's life had always been green.

It couldn't stop being green for long.


End file.
